Crowley
Crowley is a straight-up demon. He didn't so much fall from Heaven so much as saunter vaguely downwards. He has snake eyes — and a penchant for designer sunglasses. Oh, and he's the snake that tempted Eve in the Garden of Eden, naturally. Personality :He seems to not take his job seriously and doesn't really partake in "normal demon" things. Most of his "accomplishments" were faked or done by humans. He also has a soft spot for Aziraphale. Background :He has been on Earth for at least 6,000 years. Not much is know from before he fell, but he has known Aziraphale from at least the Garden of Eden. History Not much is known about Crowley before he Fell, though he does make a few references to his time as an angel. Crowley states he didn’t so much as Fall as “saunter vaguely downwards” and that he didn’t mean to Fall he just “hung out with the wrong people”. It’s also implied that he joined Lucifer’s Rebellion because he was bored or Fell because he asked too many questions about the Great Plan. He was originally known as Crawley before changing his name sometime before Jesus’ Crucifixion to Crowley. After being cast into Hell with the other Fallen Angels, Crowley was told to go upstairs and cause problems. He turned into a snake and tempted Adam and Eve to eat fruit from the Tree of Knowledge which resulted in them being thrown out of Eden - something Crowley thought was a bit of an overreaction on God’s part. Crowley met Aziraphale standing on the Wall of the Garden and wondered whether he had accidentally done the right thing by giving Adam and Eve the ability to know good from evil and reassured Aziraphale about the angel giving Adam his flaming sword stating that as an angel he wasn’t sure Aziraphale could actually do anything bad. Crowley was amused by Aziraphale who sheltered him under his wing when it rained beginning a 6000 year long friendship between the pair. Crowley later bumped into Aziraphale standing by Noah’s ark and was slightly put off by the coming Flood remarking it was something he though “his side” would be doing. He also tried to point out that one of the unicorns had run off but no one else noticed. At some point Crowley met Jesus and showed him the Kingdoms of the world because, according to him, as a carpenter Jesus didn’t have many travel prospects. Crowley later changed his name from Crawley to Crowley sometime before Jesus’ death where he again bumped into Aziraphale. He once more questioned God’s plan in having Jesus killed and asked why everyone was so mad at the latter. At Aziraphale’s reply that Jesus told people to be nice to one another, Crowley just simply agreed that that would do it. Eight Years Later he visited a tavern in Rome after doing some tempting where he once again ran into Aziraphale. During the reign of King Arthur, Crowley posed as the Black Knight to cause unrest and disturbance in the peaceful time where he was eventually confronted by Aziraphale. The demon pointed out that by doing their jobs in the same place they were neutralising each other and suggested they stop bothering with their jobs and just report some things back to Head Office since it would only have the same effect. Though Aziraphale initially rejected this idea by the 1600s they had come to an arrangement whereby one of them would go if both had been sent to the same place and do both blessing and tempting. At the Globe Theatre, Crowley watched some of Shakespeare’s new play Hamlet remarking that it was too depressing. He did a coin toss with Aziraphale over who would go to Edinburgh, with Aziraphale going, Crowley used a miracle to make sure Hamlet would be a success since Aziraphale seemed to enjoy it. In the 1700s, Crowley rescued Aziraphale from being guillotined during the French Revolution after he was mistaken for an aristocrat. In the 1800s, Crowley worried that his and Aziraphale’s friendship would be discovered and asked for ‘insurance’ in the form of Holy Water from the angel. Aziraphale refused believing Crowley wanted it as a ‘suicide pill’ storming off. In 1941, Crowley rescued Aziraphale from being shot by Nazi spies, wincing painfully at stepping on the consecrated ground of the church they were in and directing a bomb to hit the church killing the spies. He also used a miracle to save Aziraphale’s prophecy books which touched Aziraphale. In the 1960s, Crowley organised a mission to rob a church with some criminals to get Holy Water and met a member of the Witchfinder Army whom he would come to use the skills of. Aziraphale gave him a thermos of Holy Water so he wouldn’t have to go through with the robbery of the church and suggested they go on a picnic or have lunch at the Ritz at some point. By this point Crowley had acquired his Bentley car which he was very attached to. Crowley also aided in the design of the M25 so it would be in the shape of a demonic symbol causing a circle of low level evil around London and making it incredibly frustrating to drive on. Eleven years before the end of the world, Crowley was summoned by Hastur and Ligur to deliver the Antichrist to the nuns at St Beryls and ensure he would be raised as the son of an American diplomat. Arriving at the nunnery, Crowley mistook another father for the diplomat which, along with a misunderstanding amongst the nuns, caused the Antichrist to be delivered to the Young Family instead. He tried calling Aziraphale but was initially unsuccessful due to his own sabotage of the mobile network around London but called him in a phone box. Crowley eventually managed to convince Aziraphale that they should avert the Apocalypse by offering countering forces of good and evil on Warlock - the presumed Antichrist - so he would end up normal and not cause the end of the world. Crowley posed as a nanny teaching Warlock purely evil things. He and Aziraphale waited at Warlock’s party for the arrival of the Hellhound whose naming would trigger the first stages of the Apocalypse but the Hellhound never arrived revealing that Warlock wasn’t the Antichrist. Crowley lied to Hell to cover this up and began working with Aziraphale to find the misplaced Antichrist. The two went to St Beryls only to find it had been turned into a paint balling facility. As a joke, Crowley turned all the guns into real ones but made sure no one actually got hurt. When Aziraphale called him “nice”, Crowkey angrily slammed him into a wall insisting to the contrary. After recognising a member of staff as the nun he gave the Antichrist to, Crowley used a hypnosis on her where she revealed Hastur had burned down the nunnery destroying the records of the delivery. On the way back to London, Crowley accidentally hit Anathema Device on her bicycle and reluctantly gave her a ride home at Aziraphale’s insistence. Crowley maintained that everything was perfectly fine to Hell and contacted the Witchfinder Army to try and find the missing Antichrist. He and Aziraphale met up where Crowley tried to convince him they were on their own side away from Heaven and Hell and suggested that the universe was massive and they could run off together but Aziraphale rejected this idea. Crowley eventually decided to go to Alpha Centurai. He tried once more to convince Aziraphale to join him but after the angel snubbed him he yelled at him and drove home angrily. By this point, Hastur and Ligur has discovered that Warlock was not the Antichrist and went to confront Crowley who used the Holy Water Aziraphale had given him to kill Ligur. He tried bluffing that he had enough Holy Water to kill Hastur too but was called out on this by the Duke of Hell. Crowley pretended he had been testing Hastur when Aziraphale called with a message about having found the Antichrist, Crowley hung up on him and then used the voicemail the angel left to trap Hastur inside his answering machine. Crowley rushed to Aziraphale’s bookshop only to find it in flames with Aziraphale nowhere to be found. Crowley assumed that Aziraphale had been killed and took Agnes Nutter’s book before going to a bar and getting drunk ranting about his Fall and how he had lost his best friend. Aziraphale then appeared having been disincorporated from his body and Crowley briefly didn’t recognise him still lamenting Aziraphale’s death. When he did, he was delighted before telling the angel his shop had been destroyed. Aziraphale showed him his notes on Adam Young - the real Antichrist - and Crowley went to Tadsfield whilst the angel found a host. The demon became stuck in traffic thanks to his design of the M25 which became a ring of fire thanks to the incoming Apocalypse and the fact it was a demonic sigil. Crowley debated how to get through the fire when Hastur appeared and destroyed Crowley’s sunglasses telling him it was over. Crowley, instead of surrendering, started playing music in his car and drove straight into the fire disincorporating Hastur and using his imagination to imagine his Bentley was perfectly fine and not on fire as it actually was. He arrived in Tadsfield with the Bentley still on fire where he got directions to the Airfield meeting up with Shadwell and Aziraphale now inside of Madame Tracy’s body. Crowley tried to convince the soldier guarding the airfield to let them in but was cut off by Adam and the Them cycling through the now open gates. As the soldier chased after them, Crowley's car finally exploded and the demon fell to his knees mourning the loss of his Bentley. Aziraphale tried to get him to deal with the soldier but Crowley was "having a moment" meaning Aziraphale had to deal with him. Grabbing a piece of his car, Crowley refocused and drove the four of them further into the airfield where they watched as Adam and the Them faced off against the Four Horsemen, Crowley tried to convince Aziraphale to kill Adam but the angel was stopped by Madame Tracy. Adam restored Aziraphale's body and the Them killed all the Horsemen but Death who departed. Crowley also returned Agnes Nutter's book to Anathema. When Beelzebub arrived, Crowley bowed and tried to play along but Beelzebub dismissed him as a traitor which Crowley was slightly offended by. Crowley also backed up Aziraphale when the angel suggested that the war couldn't be God's plan because God's plan was 'ineffable' - something Aziraphale had said to him the first time they met. As soon as Beelzebub departed, Crowley collapsed in pain as he felt the full force of Satan's anger at Adam's disobedience. He seemed ready to give up because there was no beating Satan and told Aziraphale it was nice knowing him. The angel initially seemed ready to threaten Crowley with his burning sword but then threatened Crowley that he would never speak to him again if the demon didn't do something. Crowley froze time for him, Aziraphale and Adam telling Adam that as the Antichrist he wouldn't be able to fight Satan but he did have control of reality itself and could use that. Crowley restarted time to watch as Satan burst through the Earth. Adam told Satan he had never been his father which Crowley encouraged him to repeat the phrase so that Adam's reality warping abilities would destroy Satan. Arthur Young arrived not long after and Crowley explained that Arthur was now Adam's real father. Aziraphale showed him the prophecy he had caught telling them they would face fire and need to choose faces wisely as they boarded a bus back to London. At some point the pair altered their appearances to look like the other; Crowley, as Aziraphale, went to the angel's bookshop to find Adam had reset reality and restored it additionally leaving a new collection of books. He then met up with Aziraphale, as Crowley, in the park they frequented where he was abducted by a group of angels and taken to Heaven. Though Crowley did try to convince them that they were the good guys and shouldn't execute him by fire, the demon stepped inside the flaming column which couldn't harm him because he was a demon. He also spat fire scaring Gabriel and other angels who let him go. Back on Earth, he froze time to switch back appearances with Aziraphale in the park. He also commented that he believed the bigger war would be Humanity vs Heaven and Hell before he and Aziraphale went to lunch at the Ritz. After the angel commented that he thought Crowley was, deep down, a bit of a good person, Crowley good naturally responded that Aziraphale was deep down, enough of a bastard to be worth knowing. The two toasted 'to the world' and had lunch. Quotes :"Can I hear a ʷᴬʰᴼᵒ?" :"Oh lord heal this bike."-Crowley mocking Aziraphale :"Excuse Me ma'am we're two supernatural entities looking for the notorious son of Satan, wonder if you might hep us with our inquires?" Trivia :* ''Crowley is into gardening and his plants are some of the healthiest and most verdant because of his unique gardening technique: he'd learned from the radio that talking to plants helps them grow... so he threatens them by periodically culling the least healthy or slowest growing and parading the newly-emptied pot in front of his remaining plants which terrifies them into not slacking off. '' Category:Characters